L'Aurore des Mondes
by Xarybde
Summary: En mer, au loin, il y avait un bateau. Un bateau pirate sur lequel on rêvait et dont les rires montaient jusqu'aux étoiles. Et, tous, ensemble, ils seraient allés jusqu'au bout du monde...Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. Famille

_Hello..._

_Que dire ? Ceci est une fiction qui -normalement- devrait faire neuf chapitres, chacun centré sur l'un des membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. C'est un projet qui était dans ma tête depuis très longtemps, et je vous le dit tout de suite : Il risque d''avancer très lentement. Parce qu'il me faut une idée concrète pour chaque membre, et aussi parce que je manque de temps. _

_Ce premier chapitre n'est pas spécialement situé dans le temps -c'est à dire qu'il n'y pas d'action concrète. Mais il a été écrit dans l'idée que l'équipage est déjà au complet, et ça parle -certes, très vaguement- du passé du personnage. Spoil, donc. Je l'ai relu, et je ne le trouve pas très clair, mais je verrai bien ce que ça va donner. _

_Enfin bref. Des reviews seront grandement appréciées. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer : **One Piece **n'est pas ma propriété. Seul le texte m'appartient. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Famille<span>_

On disait souvent que c'était uniquement lorsque l'on perdait les choses qui nous étaient chères qu'on se rendait compte de leur importance. Mais Robin aurait voulu ajouter que c'était aussi lorsque l'on possédait quelque chose de nouveau, qu'on réalisait à quel point elle était nécessaire. Parce qu'après tout, un aveugle n'ayant connu que le noir, lui, il se fiche des couleurs, des formes, du fait de voir, parce qu'il vit dans un monde où tout ça _n'existe pas_. Mais permettez lui de voir, et vous le trouverez comme un enfant, à s'émerveiller de ce monde nouveau qui était auparavant hors de sa portée. Parce que la sensation d'inconnu était grisante, et que découvrir des sensations dont vous n'avez jamais soupçonné l'existence était juste _génial_. Mais, à nouveau, retirez la vue à cet aveugle, et vous le verrez se languir de ces couleurs, de ce monde merveilleux qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer.

Et même si Robin appréhendait souvent de perdre ce qu'elle avait chèrement payé, et, quoi qu'on en dise, ardemment recherché, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de ces moments, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, de _vivre_. Parce que Robin avait trouvé en l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille quelque chose d'infiniment mieux que l'argent et le pouvoir.

_L'Amitié._

C'était une amitié simple, si simple, mais si sincère. Ils étaient ses _amis_, sa _famille_, et elle aurait tué femmes et enfants pour continuer comme ça éternellement. Oh, ça avait dur, au début, d'admettre qu'ils lui étaient à ce point indispensables. Parce qu'il lui fallait toujours garder une certaine réserve, une « distance de sécurité » avec le monde, au risque de perdre pied. C'était facile, si facile, en ce monde, de devenir fou…Pourtant, Robin aurait adoré plonger là-dedans, dans un cercle vicieux de mort et de haine, pour oublier, oublier à quel point elle était seule, à quel point le désespoir la rongeait. Mais, en mémoire de Saul, de sa famille, de son peuple, elle avait gardé la tête hors de l'eau, toisant avec mépris ceux qui n'étaient pas assez forts pour se hisser hors de la masse de crapules qui avait, un long moment, constitué son environnement. Elle avait été persuadée, fut un temps, que le monde se résumait à des rapports de force, d'acharnés combats pour se hisser au sommet. Comme elle avait souhaité retourner à O'Hara ! Retrouver Saul, sa mère, les autres chercheurs, l'odeur un peu moisie de leurs précieux livres, ces livres qui contenait l'histoire, _leur _histoire. Mais le monde lui avait fait comprendre que jamais, _jamais _elle ne retrouverait la sensation chaleureuse des liens qu'elle avait eus, autrefois.

Et puis, ces joyeux lurons avaient débarqué, et tout était parti en vrille. Ils _brillaient_, ils brillaient tellement que c'en était douloureux de les regarder. Elle avait tellement souhaité, sur le moment, avoir un peu de leur lumière, un peu de leur chaleur. Cet équipage n'était pas le plus fort, ni le plus intelligent, mais ils étaient tellement _résolus_, ils y croyaient si _fort _qu'on ne pouvait, qu'à notre tour, croire en eux. Et la première chose que Robin pensa lorsque Luffy proclama qu'il deviendrait Seigneur des Pirates, ce fut : « _Il le peut._ ». Il le _pouvait_, ça se voyait tellement que ça éclipsait tous les défauts qu'il aurait pu avoir. Et puis, à Alabasta, eux tous s'étaient battus, avaient manqué de mourir, mais jamais, au grand jamais, n'avaient reculé ou esquissé un geste pour s'enfuir. Et tous, avec leur courage et leur entêtement stupide et borné, ils avaient chamboulé ses idées, ses principes tellement profondément qu'elle en avait pleuré. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu d'humanité. Un peu d'humanité, de chaleur, de liens et un rien d'aventures, et ça aurait suffit à la rendre heureuse.

Et puis, tout s'était installé d'instinct, comme si elle n'avait vécu que pour se voir sur ce petit bateau, entourée d'_amis_, de lumière de chaleur dont elle faisait partie intégrante, désormais. Il y avait Nami, jolie Nami et son amour pour les cartes, Sanji, sa cuisine et ses avances qui prenaient des airs de plaisanteries, Zoro et son mauvais caractère, mais excellant confident, plus loyal que n'importe qui d'autre, Brook et sa musique parfois si lointaine, ses souvenirs tantôt drôles, tantôt tristes, Chopper et sa gentillesse naturelle, son don pour soigner, aussi bien pour le corps que pour l'esprit, Franky et son enthousiasme pour tout ce qui était « super » et les bateaux, Usopp et ses histoires à berner une vieille chèvre, et Luffy…Luffy qui aimait comme un enfant, qui donnait sans compter et qui n'attendait rien en retour. Et, tout ça, c'est sa _famille._

Oubliés, les jours sans lumière passés à attendre le suivant. Envolés, les cadavres accumulés sur sa conscience. Disparus, les cris et les larmes.

Ne restait que la lumière, cette lumière si douce qui semblait tinter à ses oreilles. Cette lumière, c'était sa famille, sa vie, et désormais, elle se sentait incapable de vivre _sans_.

Des fois, ça l'effrayait. L'idée que tout disparaisse, comme _avant_. Et, dans ces moments-là, elle regarde autour d'elle, et Robin ne voit rien d'autre que la chaleur, la lumière, le _rêve_. Les autres rêvaient, rêvaient et faisaient en sorte que ces derniers se réalisent, alors…Ne pourrait-elle pas, elle aussi, rêver à ce qu'ils restent ensemble pour l'éternité ?

_Et, aussi fou que ce rêve soit, elle avait acquis la certitude qu'il était là, sous ses yeux._

_Sous la forme de joyeux pirates qui brillaient tous comme autant de soleils. _


	2. Humain

_Franchement, des fois, je m'aime._

_Ce chapitre-ci, je l'ai rédigé en un seul coup, sur la musique Memories, de Within Temptation (la voix de la chanteuse est juste **géniale**). C'est venu tout seul...Et, sincèrement, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que moi j'ai aimé le rédiger. Sinon...Bah, bonne lecture. J'ai rien à ajouter._

**_Crédits : _**_One Piece ne m'appartient pas, seul le texte est de moi._

_PS : À titre totalement informatif, j'ai changé de pseudo. Comme ça, pour l'éclate._

* * *

><p><em><span>Humain<span>_

Quelle devait être la sensation de regarder le monde d'en bas, pensez-vous ? Pas « en bas », dans le sens philosophique du terme, ou mythique, mais d'un point de vue physique. Ceci est une question assez intéressante, dans le fond. Un enfant, en contemplant ces _si_ grands adultes, que pense-t-il ? Que ressent-il ? Admiration, crainte, respect ? Nul ne saurait y répondre, mis à part les concernés eux-mêmes. Pas les adultes, non, car ces souvenirs fugaces ont la fâcheuse tendance à fondre comme neige au soleil à mesure que l'on prend de l'âge.

Chopper était l'une des rares personnes pouvant se targuer d'apporter une ombre de réponse à la question. Il n'était plus enfant depuis longtemps ; toutefois, arriver au niveau du jarret de la personne de taille moyenne avait quelques avantages –avantages autres que de pouvoir savourer la contemplation d'orifices nasaux, s'entend. Vous devez sans doute vous souvenir, même vaguement, qu'enfant, vous assistiez à des conversations d'adultes, des conversations de commères, ces conversations qu'on ne répétait jamais et auxquelles on prenait grand soin à dissimuler. Mais qui se soucie d'un bambin accroché aux jupes de sa mère, d'une gamine trainaillant devant une émission débilitante, d'un gosse qui prenait sa part dans ce délicieux gâteau au citron que la bonne femme avait apporté en guise de cadeau de courtoisie ? Et, quand on y pense, si les enfants avaient étés un peu plus retords, ils auraient étés très utiles aux curieux et aux intéressés. Mais, grâce, ils ne sont pas ainsi, bénissons-les en.

Mais Chopper n'était pas un enfant –pas plus qu'un homme. Ce qu'il était, au fond, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir –ni de _vouloir _savoir. Un esprit humain dans le corps d'une bête ? Un esprit de bête dans le corps d'un homme ? Ou un esprit mi-homme mi-bête, dans un corps mi-bête mi-homme ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, et ne l'aurait probablement jamais.

Chopper ne pensait pas comme un homme –pas tout-à-fait. Mais il ne pensait pas comme une bête non plus. Quelle existence pénible ce devait être, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Il était capable d'empathie, de saisir la notion de _justice _–les sentiments les plus exacerbés de l'être humain- mais sans haine, sans l'égoïsme et la folie des hommes. À contrario, il semblait totalement dépourvu d'autonomie –et d'instinct de survie.

Ce devait être assez terrible, comme sensation. Celle d'être _hybride_, pas vraiment l'un sans être l'autre. Et c'était également ainsi qu'il se sentait proche des homes-poissons, plus que quiconque –parce qu'eux non plus ne comprenaient pas, leurs restes de gènes animaux ne comprenant pas, étant incapable de comprendre cette _haine. Pourquoi ?_ Semblaient-ils tous dire. _Pourquoi cela ?_ Parce que les hommes sont ainsi faits, et que vous, qui ne serez jamais ni à droite ni à gauche, restant au milieu, sur un sentier qui n'existait simplement _pas_, n'avez aucun avenir en ce monde. Parce que vous êtes différents. Et que la différence est la chose qu'instinctivement, l'humain condamne le plus. N'avez-vous jamais vu, vous-même, des enfants se moquer des cheveux et des tâches de rousseur d'un roux ? Des adolescentes se moquer d'une camarade rondelette et taciturne ? Des hommes traiter des noirs de « sales nègres », les prostituées de « putains » et une femme refusant leurs avances de « salope » ? Ne dites pas que vous n'avez jamais rien vu de tout cela. Ce serait un mensonge des plus grossiers.

L'homme condamne la différence. Même chez les gens de son espèce, et c'est une chose que Chopper ne comprendrait jamais. N'étaient-ils pas un groupe, un même peuple ?

_Et, toujours, la même question. « Pourquoi ? » Demandais-tu. « Parce que je le veux. » Semblaient-ils tous répondre._

Mais Chopper n'était pas personne à morfondre, alors il oubliait, et souriait. Soignait ses amis –parce qu'il y avait des hommes qui tentaient de s'élever au-dessus de tout ça, de ses lois triviales et obsolètes qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, et que c'était ses _amis_- râlait un peu, les soignait encore –parce que les hommes ont vraiment une mauvaise volonté assez impressionnante ; pourquoi ne _voyaient_-ils pas que ce qu'ils faisaient ne relevait que de la notion de justice ?- râlait encore, parce que, quand même, on a pas idée de se faire blesser comme ça, blablabla, et que, la prochaine fois, il faudrait vous ramasser à la petite cuillère, blablabla, la prochaine fois qu'on ramène en pièces détachées, je vous laisser mourir sur place, etc. Mais il était heureux. Après tout, les bêtes sont bien moins avares que les hommes, et eux oublient rarement que les choses les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures. Et même s'il s'inquiétait parfois – « Mais, Usopp, crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit prudent qu'ils aillent se battre avec de telles blessures ? » - s'énervait aussi – « La prochaine fois que vous faites ça, je vous balance par-dessus bord ! » - il y avait la sensation si simple de plénitude, de bonheur tranquille (enfin…Presque). Cette vie, Chopper ne l'aurait échangée contre rien au monde, pas même le médicament qui permettait de guérir toutes les maladies.

Parce que, lui aussi, des fois, il voulait être un peu égoïste et savourer l'instant.

_Il était humain, lui aussi, dans le fond._

* * *

><p><em>Quelques petites choses à ajouter :<em>

_-Il y a certaines allusions à des "problèmes" de notre époque. C'est normal ; le narrateur s'adresse à vous, lecteur, on n'est pas (toujours) du point de vue de Chopper. _

_-Je ne sais pas si des gens pourraient mal prendre mon interprétation de la situation des hommes-poissons. Ou celle de Chopper. Mais, on dira ce qu'on voudra, il y a de "l'animal" en eux, et on me fera pas croire qu'ils n'en gardent pas quelques séquelles. Surtout que, dans la fic, l'idée n'était pas de voir cela comme "péjoratif", mais, justement, ce côté animal leur enlève un peu de l'intolérance de l'homme. J'sais pas si je suis claire._

_Bref. Une review fait toujours plaisir, vous savez._


	3. Fantômes du Passé

__Disclaimer : **One Piece **n'est pas ma propriété. Seul le texte m'appartient. __

_Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit à propos du prochain chapitre dans cinquante piges, voici le chapitre trois ! _

_M'enfin. Ceci mis à part, il est précisément vingt-deux heures cinquante-deux, et je suis torchée. J'ai la crève, j'ai un examen un DIMANCHE, et je suis persuadée que ce qu'on va me demander sera précisément le truc que je connaitrai le moins bien. _

_Chuis pas née sous une bonne étoile. _

_Mais trêve de blabla. Trop fatiguée pour ça (excusez les fautes). Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, vous connaissez la chanson. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><em>V<em>_engeance._

Jamais aucun mot n'avait paru à Nami plus délectable que celui-ci. Il roulait sur les lèvres, presque paresseux, comme un oiseau de mauvais augure envoyé par un esprit vengeur. Ce mot-là, c'était le _sien_, comme sa vengeance était _sienne_. Ce mot-là, il était destiné à Arlong, et il le resterait aussi longtemps que ce dernier vivrait.

_Vengeance._

Quel délice, mais quel délice. Nami se souvenait, qu'autrefois, elle avait rêvé toutes les nuits, de rêves affreux. Pas des cauchemars, oh non, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Des rêves magnifiques, sanglants, des rêves de vengeance où elle les tuait, tous, ces maudits _poissons_, et où Bellemer, Nojiko et elle-même dansait en riant et en chantant autour des cadavres. Et tous les rejoignaient, macabrement heureux, mutilant les cadavres des oppresseurs, riant comme des possédés. Enfant, Nami avait cruellement souhaité que ces rêves deviennent réalité dans son enfantine naïveté, elle avait pensé qu'un beau et fort Marine viendrait les délivrer de la maudite _poiscaille_.

Aujourd'hui, tout ça ressemblait plus à des blagues fantasmiques d'une gamine morte de trouille.

Parce qu'avec les années et le recul, Nami s'était assagie, quoi qu'on en pense. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à Arlong – et le lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais – mais la haine s'était vue étouffée. Quand on vit à trois cent à l'heure, on n'a pas toujours le temps de ruminer sa rancune, voyez-vous. Alors elle avait oublié. Un temps. Ces années de cauchemars avaient été reléguées dans un coin de son esprit, dans un tréfonds obscur qu'on appelait « évènements indésirables ». Elle n'avait pas oublié Bellemer – difficile de le faire, même si elle l'avait voulu. Mais Nami s'était cantonnée aux souvenirs de son vivant, parce que sa mort était quelque chose dé définitivement trop douloureux pour qu'elle la rumine. Nul besoin de remâcher sa douleur. Elle ne diminuerait jamais, de toute façon. Il fallait la remplacer – remplacer le _vide _– par autre chose, de la haine, de l'amour, n'importe quoi, mais autre chose, _vite_.

Mais, le savez-vous ? L'accalmie ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

Cette haine, elle avait rejaillie avec les hommes-poissons. Avec la même force hystérique qu'autrefois, la même peur gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit, malgré la disparition du tatouage. Oh, la marque pourrait bien partir, physiquement. C'était du pareil au même l'effacement était juste symbolique – et sécuritaire. L'ombre d'Arlong continuerait de planer au-dessus d'elle toute sa vie durant, et Nami avait pensé se faire à l'idée.

_Avait pensé._

Faux. Faux, faux, faux, mille fois faux. Elle était là, l'ombre, toujours aussi menaçante qu'autrefois, toujours aussi étouffante. Nami avait eu envie de pleurer et hurler en même temps. Mais que voulait-elle ? On n'efface pas des années d'horreur d'un claquement de doigts. On ne l'efface jamais. Ça reste, ça s'imprime et tu pourras frotter tant que tu veux, ça partira pas. Jamais. Parce que c'est là, gravé en lettres de feu sur ton âme.

Un jour, sans doute, tu pardonneras aux hommes-poissons. À eux, tu accorderas une deuxième chance, une chance qu'ils saisiront sans aucun doute. Mais à Arlong, jamais. Lui, tu l'as tant de fois maudit et lui t'as tant de fois frappée que vous êtes au moins autant liés que des amants ou des frères.

Ironique, pas vrai ?

Bah, ne t'en fais donc pas, enfant. Tu n'as plus de raisons d'avoir peur. Tes amis sont avec toi, après tout, non ?

Pauvre, pauvre petite Nami. Toujours faible, si faible qu'elle ne pouvait pas se protéger elle-même. Malheureuse fille dont le meilleur atout était son visage. Triste fillette héritière d'un don qu'elle avait tant haï.

_Allons, ne pleure pas. Tu n'es plus seule._

Nami n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, dans le fond. C'était une pauvre fille, juste une pauvre fille qui n'avait jamais eu de chance. Mais elle avait du cran, la pauvre fille, et elle aimait sa famille et son village. Alors elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et elle s'était lancée dans cette entreprise un peu désespérée qui était sensée leur rendre leur liberté, à tous.

Pas de chance, c'était une blague.

_Haha. Ça fait mal, hein ? Vois comme c'est amer, le goût de la trahison. Enfin, tu chouines comme un bébé. Redresse-toi, que diable ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il soit temps de relever la tête, ma pauvre fille ? _

_Vengeance._

Sur le coup, ça l'avait soulagée. Puis, avec le temps, le mot avait perdu de sa saveur. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, depuis Arlong, et Nami était heureuse, béatement heureuse. Et cela pouvait semblait horriblement niais de dire ça, mais cette liberté toute nouvellement acquise avait le goût exquis d'un fruit interdit.

Pirate, en fait, c'était vachement cool.

Et totalement barré.

Parce que Nami pouvait bien préconiser la prudence et les sermons aux plans _free-style _élaborés dans le feu de l'action, elle s'éclatait, elle aussi. Et, _bordel_, ce que ça faisait du _bien_ ! Taper sur quelque chose est, dans le fond et peu importe la forme, l'un des meilleurs défouloirs du monde, et ça, tous le savaient. Le combat, l'adrénaline, c'était comme une drogue ultra-violente qui te laissait le souffle coupé une fois l'excitation retombée.

L'aventure, elle avait un goût d'embruns et de rires. Les autres membres de l'équipage, Nami ressentait pour eux une espèce de tendresse sévère et d'affection amusée, tanguant entre ces deux sentiments comme leur rafiot balloté par une tempête. Luffy autour duquel tout tournait, au final. Luffy, ce petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Robin pourrait être sa sœur, Chopper le père perpétuellement inquiet, Brook le grand-père nostalgique d'une époque désormais révolue. Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro…Tous ses _frères_. Peu importait qui était qui, au final. Ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, point final.

_Et lorsque ce sera la fin de tout, que te restera-t-il, à toi ?_, murmurait une voix insidieuse.

Mais Nami ne l'écoutait pas peut-être aurait-elle dû. Ou peut-être pas. Sans doute s'aveuglait-elle de fausses certitudes, mais elle se plaisait à penser que l'aventure n'aurait pas de fin, jamais que tout ça durerait éternellement ou bien qu'elle mourrait en même temps que les autres. Rester ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin, n'était-ce pas là tout ce qu'ils voulaient ? Peu importait la mort, tant qu'elle arriverait pour tous, _ensemble_. Peu importait la défaite, car ils se relèveraient, encore et encore, plus forts, toujours.

_Peu importait l'horreur, peu importait la haine._

_Tant qu'ensemble à jamais ils resteraient liés. _


	4. Folie Hilare

_Hellow..._

_Oui, bonjour, chers lecteurs. Je ne nie pas que ma fanfiction ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard - loin de là, loin de là - n'empêche que. Voilà. Si je totalise le tout, j'ai un peu plus de cent visiteurs pour cet avant-dernier chapitre, maintenant. Et pas une seule review._

_Je ne brandirais pas la menace "Je ne publierai plus tant que je n'aurais pas tant reviews". Mais j'avoue que ce silence radio est décevant. Alors, que vous n'aimiez pas, que vous n'ayiez pas le temps ou que vous trouviez ça juste "bof", laisser un p'tit mot fait toujours plaisir. _

_C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire là-dessus._

_Ce chapitre est assez spécial dans l'ensemble - c'est-à-dire qu'il tranche assez avec l'ambiance des autres. je le laisse à titres d'essai, on verra bien ce qu'il va donner. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Folie Hilare<span>_

Personne en ce monde n'est pleinement innocent.

Luffy ne fait pas exception à la règle, quoi qu'on en dise. Il est un être humain comme un autre, après tout – sa chance presque insultante et sa nature caoutchouteuse mises à part, _bien sûr _-.

Parce que Luffy n'est ni idiot ni innocent – on peut le dire fou, illogique ou même _retord_ idiot et innocent, ça, non. On pourrait _tendre_ à le croire, souvent pourtant, ce que vous voyez ne fait partie que de la couche de fard dont tout le monde se recouvre pour protéger ses si précieux _secrets_.

Mais Luffy est un fou, pas un menteur.

La folie peut s'expliquer de bien des façons, mais, globalement, chez l'humain, on pourrait la définir par : _Ce qui échappe à la raison. _La _raison _? Qu'est-ce ? Une manière de penser dictée par la masse, par le temps et les ancêtres et les coutumes ?

_Raison. n.f. Manière de penser, ensemble des principes permettant de bien juger et de bien agir._

Un jour, Luffy voit cette définition, dans le gros dictionnaire que Robin conserve toujours avec elle.

Son rire résonne longtemps.

Tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme « bien », remarquez. Par ce qu'au fond, « raison » ne veut strictement rien dire, car n'est-ce pas là un cercle vicieux, au final ? « _Ce n'est pas bien._ » « _Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien ?_ » « _Ce qui n'est pas raisonnable_. » « _Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas_ _raisonnable ?_ » « _Ce qui n'est pas bien._ » Moyen, comme logique, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Mais soit. Considérons que la raison est une sorte de logique générale qui veut que la masse de l'humanité aille dans un sens et pas de l'autre (et, qu'accessoirement, elle fasse la guéguerre à tous ceux qui vont dans ledit autre – vive la raison !) donc on peut considérer que Luffy n'est pas raisonnable, puisque ses actes semblent dépourvus de logique à la plupart de ses condisciples humains.

Alors Luffy est un fou, puisqu'il ne pense pas avec raison.

Qu'importe. Il est fou. Il poursuit ses chimères. Il les poursuit avec tant d'acharnement que des gens normaux en sont éblouis, comme s'il était juste un idiot un peu trop déterminé qui court après la lune.

Haha. Laissez-moi rire.

Pourtant, ils sont magnifiques, ses rêves. Ils sont pleins de richesse et de gloire, comme les rêves de tous les garçons, pleins de couleurs et de rires, pleins de souffrances et de danses victorieuses. Il rêve parfois d'une île éloignée de tout, et, lorsqu'ils l'atteignaient enfin, ensemble, avec tous ses _camarades_, fourbus, blessés, épuisés mais _heureux_, tout se fond soudain dans l'absurde tableau d'un brouillard criard. Alors Luffy crie, supplie, hurle, _pleure_, mais rien n'y fait il reste planté là, seul au beau milieu d'un endroit regorgeant d'un savoir inconnu.

Et il se réveille en hurlant de rire.

Luffy est fou.

Bien peu comprennent – et bien moins encore acceptent. Il s'en fiche. Il a des amis, maintenant – d'autres fous croisés en chemins – et il poursuit encore ses chimères. Le reste importe peu, dans le fond, car au-delà des contraintes matérielles qui sont rapidement comblées, il n'y a rien de réellement important.

Ses amis. Son rêve.

C'est tout.

Luffy ne sait pas vraiment à quel moment de sa vie la nécessité presque _physique _ de la présence d'autres personnes s'est fait sentir. Elle est apparue, et c'est tout. Ace avait été le premier véritable candidat à pourvoir la place qui manquait dans son cœur, et Luffy avait arbitrairement décidé qu'il le ferait, de gré ou de force.

Ace avait été le premier, et ils avaient été frères de cœur avant d'être frères de sang.

Puis Ace était parti. Ça avait fait mal, mais il l'avait laissé faire, puis il était parti, lui aussi.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Zoro. Puis Nami, Sanji, Usopp et tous les autres. Luffy les aimait au même titre qu'il avait aimé Ace – car lui ne saisit pas les nuances telles qu' « amis » ou « frères », pour lui, il y a juste ce qui compte et ce qui ne compte pas – et ce qui ne compte pas est jeté ou détruit. C'est une manière de fonctionner un peu cruelle, un peu animale, pourtant Luffy n'en a jamais envisagé aucune autre – et n'a jamais même envisagé qu'on _puisse _fonctionner autrement.

Pourtant, récemment, il a découvert autre chose - quelque chose d'autre que « compte » et « ne compte pas ».

Il a découvert qu'on peut haïr.

La première fois qu'il ressent cette haine brute, sauvage, Luffy est désemparé. Ça « compte », ça, non ? Il ressent quelque chose. Ce n'est pas rien. Pourtant, il ne l'aime pas. Il le déteste. Il le hait.

Alors, sans réfléchir, sur l'instant, Luffy se précipite pour le détruire. Parce que cette haine – cette _force _– lui fait peur. Il n'en veut pas. Il veut la jeter, comme il le faisait si bien avec le reste.

Il n'y arrive pas. Ça compte, maintenant.

Alors, laborieusement, les rouages mal huilés de son cerveau se mettent en branle et inventent une nouvelle catégorie. Une catégorie où ranger ceux qu'il déteste. Ceux qu'il faut détruire, et tout de suite.

Ceux qu'il faudra tuer.

Luffy n'est pas un menteur.

Il ne s'invente pas de raisons. Il ne se dit pas « je le tuerai pour… ». Luffy est de ces êtres étranges qui ne vivent que pour eux-mêmes, avec cette manière égoïste de penser qui fait qu'on est parfois attiré vers lui comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière. Luffy, s'il tue, c'est juste pour se débarrasser de cette affreuse sensation au creux de l'estomac, cette sensation funeste qui lui murmure mille promesses de morts au creux de l'oreille. Après, il se sent mieux. Il ne se dit pas qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait – cette pensée a quelque chose d'horriblement arrogant, non ? – il ne se dit pas que c'est la dernière fois, il ne va pas se rassurer sur l'état de ses amis, il ne va pas pleurer le défunt, il ne va pas vomir ses tripes.

Il éclate de rire.

_Luffy est fou. _


	5. Théâtre Idyllique

_Hello._

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des review. Ensuite, au vu de la qualité, de la taille et du temps de publication de ce truc, oui, oui, vous avez le droit de me brûler._

_Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, mais comme je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'améliorer, je vous le livre tel quel. En tous cas, bonne lecture !_

___Disclaimer______ :______One Piece ______n'est pas ma propriété. Seul le texte m'appartient.___

**_Sanjikun_**_ : Merci pour ta review - tu tombes bien, ce chapitre étant consacré à Sanji. Tu n'avais pas déjà commenté sur fanfic-fr, au fait ?_

_**Laralara** : Comme au-dessus, tu seras donc contente de voir ce chapitre arriver. ^^ Un gros merci àtoi pour ta review. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>L'Aurore des Mondes<span>_**

_Théâtre Idyllique_

Au fond de lui, Sanji sait qu'il poursuit des chimères.

Il sait qu'All Blue n'existe pas – du moins, pas tel qu'il se l'imagine. Personne au monde n'aurait été capable de dissimuler un _océan _entier, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. C'est une évidence, de celles qui sont incontestables – mais Sanji, tout au fond de lui-même, ne peut empêcher _quelque chose _de se révolter contre cette vérité un poil trop facile.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas un homme à femmes. Les femmes, il les aime comme on aime des objets précieux, lointains et inaccessibles – comme des _Dieux_, dans le fond. Il sait que, pour elles, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un personnage sympathique, le gentil rigolo qui sert à mettre de l'ambiance et qu'on ne prendrait au sérieux pour rien au monde.

Il sait qu'il n'est qu'un homme de l'ombre au milieu de gens de pouvoir. Sanji a toujours vécu au ras du monde, que ce soit dans les cuisines ou ailleurs – peut-être est-ce là son destin, au final. Mais il n'est que le cuisinier, un bête _cuisinier_. Simple. Pratique. Fonctionnel.

Il sait qu'au fond de lui-même, il aurait voulu être le héros. Celui qu'on adule, qu'on admire, qu'on respecte – mais comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, Sanji sait aussi que ce n'est qu'on rêve de gosse, absurde et irréalisable. Jamais dans sa vie on ne l'a adulé ni admiré le respect des gens, il le leur arrache plus qu'autre chose – oui, on l'a aimé, peut-être, mais traité en héros, jamais. Il aurait aimé. Juste une fois.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas la carrure du chef. Certaines personnes sont faites pour être des meneurs, lui pas. La réflexion était amère, autrefois, mais aujourd'hui il se dit qu'être celui qui dirige, c'est porter une épée sans poignée – à partir du moment où vous vous revendiquez leader d'un groupe, vous assumez non seulement les conséquences de vos actes sur les autres et sur vous-même, mais aussi les conséquences de _leurs _actes sur le reste du monde. Sanji ne se sent pas de taille face à cela – ne s'est _jamais_ senti de taille, à la réflexion.

Il sait qu'il sera toujours l'homme de main, celui qui, derrière, en coulisses, règle en permanence les millions de détails sans lesquels la pièce se casserait la gueule. Cet état de fait aurait pu le déranger – aurait _dû_.

Il sait, pourtant, qu'il a le droit à sa place sur scène, lui aussi. Pas la meilleure, pas celle qu'il avait désirée, non, jamais mais il a _une place_. Sanji sait qu'il n'aura jamais rien d'autre, que _ce n'était pas fait pour être ainsi_. Et il sait, aussi, que ça ne lui déplaît pas autant qu'il voudrait se le faire croire, parfois. L'idée d'être celui qui voit tout, caché parmi les ombres, a une connotation aventurière qui lui rappelle sa jeunesse, un peu.

Il sait que leur équipage est comme une horloge, un engrenage bien huilé qui continuera à fonctionner coûte que coûte tant qu'aucune saloperie ne vient s'y loger. Cette capacité qu'ils ont de vivre dans une symbiose parfois conflictuelle a quelque chose de mirifique, d'une expérience atrocement géniale qui n'est donnée qu'à eux. C'est comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu comme ça – il n'y a pas de passé, pas d'avenir, juste la certitude que _c'est comme ça que ça doit être_. L'engrenage a besoin de tout le monde, sans exception – même _lui_. Que quelqu'un agisse différemment et tout se casse la gueule, l'engrenage grinçant, ralentissant, s'arrêtant finalement. Ce pouvoir qu'ils ont – qu'il _ a _– tous sur l'harmonie de l'équipage a quelque chose d'insidieusement effrayant, comme si, maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte, il est saisi de la peur de tout casser. Alors Sanji fait comme d'habitude, et, de toutes ses forces, il prie pour que ça continue pour toujours.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas le meilleur, que ce soit en termes de qualités de combattant ou même humaines. Et Sanji sait aussi qu'il ne le sera jamais.

Il sait qu'il ne trouvera jamais All Blue. La déception n'est pas aussi amère que ce à quoi il s'attendait – peut-être parce qu'All Blue n'était au final qu'un prétexte. Prétexte pour s'accrocher à la vie, prétexte pour suivre des pirates ayant chacun un objectif bien précis et la ferme intention de le réaliser.

Il sait, mieux que quiconque au monde, que chacun d'entre eux ne sera jamais la personne qu'ils voudraient être. Les rêves se réaliseront sans doute, c'est évident, même – ils sont tous bien trop bornés pour abandonner avant la fin. Mais Sanji sait aussi que les additions peuvent parfois donner des résultats surprenants – arrivé au bout du chemin, il arrive qu'on rencontre une finalité à laquelle on ne s'était pas forcément attendu. Les utopies sont malheureusement bien différentes de la réalité – _trop _–, Sanji en ayant déjà fait l'amère expérience. Les autres ne tarderaient sans doute pas à la faire, si ce n'est déjà le cas sans qu'ils l'aient montré. Peut-être est-ce cela, le secret de leur équipage : Jouer du mieux qu'on peut un rôle qu'on s'est inventé, jouer autre chose que son propre personnage. On pourrait considérer cela comme une manière de défier le destin, mais Sanji ne le croit pas – pour cela, il aurait fallu que les rôles n'en soient pas.

Il ne sait pas s'il est le seul à _prétexter _– peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Il faut croire qu'ils sont tous d'excellents acteurs, car personne ne remarque rien chez les autres – à moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'y ait rien à voir. C'est peut-être aussi l'incertitude, qui le fait tenir : Sanji n'a nulle envie de se retrouver être le seul acteur qui ne pense pas son rôle. Mais au fond de lui-même, il ne croit pas à une seule de ces conjectures – le mensonge n'est pas dans leur nature. Quelqu'un comme Zoro, il le sait, n'aurait jamais supporté ce genre de situation, Luffy se fiche bien de ce qu'on peut penser, et les autres… N'ont sans doute pas la _volonté _de se camoufler derrière un faux objectif.

Pourtant, il se souvient d'un temps où il y croyait vraiment, à All Blue – un temps lointain, vague et flou, trop incertain pour qu'il s'en rappelle clairement. Il lui arrive de regretter, parfois et, dans ces moments-là, il aimerait vraiment replonger corps et âme à cette époque où les choses étaient si simples.

Une fois adulte, jamais on ne redevient un enfant, Sanji devrait le savoir.

Néanmoins, il reste – et pas seulement à cause de ça. On s'amuse bien, sur l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, quoi qu'on en dise, et, qui sait ? Peut-être finira-t-il par y croire – _de nouveau_.

Alors il reste – et il restera.

Jusqu'à la toute fin.


End file.
